


Take Me Home

by Rubinia



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: It's not really a fanfic, though. It's... it's just a in a sequence of thoughts and realisations as they were comming, writted on a scraps of little rectangular yellow office-paper.Some of them are, well, quotes from the movie Prometheus (2012). Some are roughly translated, but I meant to keep the meaning rather than language purity here.It's published basically straight after me watching Prometehus again, after fresh impression. There might seem little sense the next morning, yet I'll share.





	Take Me Home

There is nothing on the desert and noone needs Nitzche.

Waryness (and/or) thoughtfullness are a scepticism.

I like rocks, I love rocks.

David make it stop

Mortal after all

Take a sample we'll look into it.

Try harder

What killed them? Gun-ge

Perceptive (Charlie drank)

...dissapointment. Yes

It does not keep our spirits up at all.

Sush! _*_

Earth is in the centre

Have you ever had a movie so real -  
that you didn't know wheter it is a movie or a reality?

I've watched your dreams

She's tough

Geologist got pissed off

Are you ready, Chess?

Curiousity killed the cat, Charlie.

Faith. Wrong faith.

Good man.

„You will die if you go there.” -”You have a negative attitude.”

He didn't like his little girl.

I hadn't think you have it in you. The thing

It's a Cargo hold.

Believe me.

Well, maybe you will pay me back on the Other Side?

I even know why she didn't turn!

I don't know what I would do during these two minutes

Fleshly-skinned from Mr S.Lem!

Military base.

Gime back what you've taken by force (and by false excuse)

2094

 

 _*_ ! = i

**Author's Note:**

> No need to secure any right of real right owners as it's not really a piece of written prose nor lyrics. 
> 
> It's worth mentioning the year is numerically one hundred years after my birth. Not overhauling significient, yet kind of kind.


End file.
